Petit indien
by Edwilya
Summary: Hermione a été choisie pour étudier la civilisation amérindienne par le Département de l'Etudes des Moldus. La voilà donc partie en 1453, en Amérique du Nord. C'est alors qu'un indien à la peau brûlée va chambouler toutes ses croyances.


Hermione contemplait le parchemin depuis plusieurs secondes. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Ça y était, elle avait enfin reçut la réponse qu'elle attendait tant.

_Miss Granger,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre demande d'études de la civilisation amérindienne a été acceptée, je vous prie donc de vous rendre dans mon bureau, demain matin, à la première heure. Nous discuterons des modalités._

_Mr. Grenshot, Directeur du Département d'Etude des Moldus._

Les amérindiens, elle en rêvait, cette civilisation était tellement riche, elle avait tellement de coutumes et de rites qu'il lui tardait déjà de les étudier. Mr. Grenshot pourra être fier d'elle, elle ne le décevra pas, son compte-rendu sera plus dense que jamais.

Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, l'impatience et l'excitation la maintenait éveillée, incapable de fermer les paupières. Hemione se tortilla dans tous les sens, changea de position des dizaines de fois, rien n'y fit. Morphée ne semblait pas vouloir l'accueillir.

C'est avec les traits tirés et les yeux fatigués et rougis par le sommeil qu'Hermione Granger poussa la porte du Ministère, pesta contre son stupide manque de sommeil. Un étage, deux, trois. Porte 543. Elle y était, elle réarrangea sa coiffure à la va-vite, et se décida à toquer.

Un homme au visage froid et décidé, à la calvitie naissante lui ouvrit.

— Ah, Miss Granger. Entrez, je vous prie, l'accueilla t-il, tout se poussant pour la laisser entrer de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis s'assit en face du grand bureau en chêne. L'homme prit place sur sa chaise grandiloquente. Il plongea son regard dur dans celui de la jeune fille, et croisa ses mains sur son bureau.

— Alors, Miss Granger, la civilisation amérindienne, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit-il, dans une question plus rhétorique qu'autre chose.

— Oui, c'est exact, confirma Hermione, je trouve que c'est un très bon sujet d'études qui pourrait nous en apprendre plus sur les coutumes des civilisations anciennes qui perdurent toujours, sur les rites qui nous sont encore inconnus. Et puis, les amérindiens semblent avoir des sortes d'adorations étranges, très intéressantes.

— Oui, oui, la coupa Mr. Grenshot, tout en lisant un dossier, bien, vous avez suivi la formation adéquate, et vous parlez couramment la langue d'une tribu d'Amérique du Nord que vous avez choisi, c'est essentiel pour votre intégration chez eux.

— Oui, j'ai bien reçu la formation.

— Parfait, comme vous le savez, vous avez deux possibilités. Tout d'abord, vous pouvez choisir d'étudier cette civilisation, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, à notre époque...

Hermione hocha la tête, l'enjoignant à continue.

— Dans ce cas-là, un Portoloin vous sera donné en main propre dans le courant de la journée... Ou alors, vous pouvez décidez d'étudier la civilisation du temps de son apogée. Un Retourneur de Temps est à votre disposition dans le bureau de Mrs. Fuig, la porte à côté.

— Eh, bien, j'opte pour la seconde solution, elle me semble être la plus intéressante, et celle dont je tirerai le plus d'informations, répondit Hermione, après un temps de réflexion.

— Comme vous voulez, votre compte-rendu, contenant tous vos recherches devra être ici, il tapota son bureau, vendredi prochain, je ne tolèrerai aucun délai supplémentaire, l'informa t-il.

— Ne vous tracassez pas, tout sera rendu en temps et en heure.

Mais le vieil homme ne l'écoutait plus, affairait à ensorceler un morceau de papier. Quand celui-ci se fut envolé, il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

— Mrs. Fuig vient d'être informée, elle programme le Retourneur de Temps, et vous pourrez y aller. Bonne chance, Miss Granger, vous en aurez besoin. Et tâchez de conserver le Retourneur de Temps bien avec vous, ne le perdez pas, surtout.

— Oui. Bien sûr, le rassura t-elle.

— Vous pouvez y aller, je pense, Mrs. Fuig doit avoir fini, en sortant, porte de gauche, mit-il fin à la conversation.

Hermione se leva alors, et sans plus de discours se dirigea vers la porte indiquée. Elle toqua.

— Entrez, entendit-elle.

Elle poussa la porte, intimidée, et tomba sur une trentenaire aux cheveux aussi flamboyants que son amie Ginny, penchée sur un petit objet. Elle se racla la gorge, pour marquer sa présence. L'autre releva la tête, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle lui tendit la main.

— Eina Fuig, enchantée.

— Hermione Granger.

— Ton Retourneur est presque prêt, je vérifie deux, trois sorts, et tu pourras y aller. Les voyages dans le temps se font dans cette pièce uniquement, je suis chargée de les superviser et de faire en sorte que vous reveniez vivants, ajouta-elle, malicieuse.

Un voile d'effroi passa sur le visage d'Hermione.

— Je plaisante, bien sûr, rigola Eina.

— Oui, désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui. Le stress, sûrement.

— Oui, ça arrive à tout le monde, c'est at première mission ?

— Pas vraiment, j'ai fait un dossier sur une tribu d'Afrique, mais je n'ai pas utilisé de Retourneur de Temps, donc, c'est une première, on peut dire.

— Voilà ! Il est prêt, la coupa Eina, tiens, trois tours, et tu te retrouveras en Amérique du Nord en 1453, un 23 mars.

— D'accord. Et comment je m'intègre, exactement ? demanda Hermione.

— J'y viens, répondit l'autre. Regarde-moi. Bon, alors, voyons voir.

Elle tendit sa baguette vers le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

— Les cheveux... réfléchit-elle, un peu plus foncés, ce sera parfait. Voilà... La peau plus bronzée. Parfait, quelques bijoux, et voilà. Dis, tu préfères des tresses ou garder tes cheveux ainsi, je te préviens, là où tu vas, il va faire chaud...

— Des tresses, alors.

— D'accord, comme tu veux. Bon, ton nez, on va l'aplatir un peu, tes yeux peuvent rester ainsi, oh, et ta tenue, voyons, j'allais l'oublier ! Que dis-tu d'une tunique en cuir de bisons ? Bon, c'est bon, j'ai fini. Tu veux t'admirer ?

Hermione hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Elle acquiesça tout de même, et Eina fit apparaître un miroir. Ce fut pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une vraie indienne, impossible de reconnaître Hermione avec cet accoutrement et cette peau hâlée. Seuls les yeux demeuraient, intelligents et malicieux, d'une chaude couleur chocolat.

— Joli travail, je ne me reconnaît pas moi-même...

— C'est le but, sourit l'autre. Bon, tu as suivi les cours d'intégration pendant ta formation, hein ?

— Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai suivis plus qu'assidûment, je saurais me débrouiller, je crois...

— Parfait, alors, tiens, tu peux y aller, Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance. Trois tours, n'oublies pas.

Et elle déposa au creux de la main désormais bronzée d'Hermione le petit objet tant attendu. Un tour, puis deux, puis trois. Les couleurs devinrent floues, se mélangeant, la tête lui tournait. Où allait-elle atterrir ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.


End file.
